Hakumei no Futago: Twins of Misfortune
by KuroxTenshi
Summary: For those who commit sins, there is no such thing as a grave where to be put to rest. Without rotting in that place even when they reached their death, they will remain there as they were thrown away…that is their fate.


**Hakumei no Futago: Twins of Misfortune**

**Chapter 1: Twins**

_Ever since the announcement of the head's wife's pregnancy, everyone in the Higurashi clan had been anticipating the birth of the clan's leader…_

_Demo…_

_Why did it have to be twins?_

"_The twins…they are an omen, their mother died giving birth to them…they will bring disaster as they have brought upon her…"_

"_We must kill them!"_

"_Iie! If they die, the catastrophe will be greater."_

"_We have to do something about it, we can't just let them roam free and wreak havoc!"_

_It had been five years since the twins were born. Everyone believed that it was their fault that the crops weren't growing and the water became tainted._

_To make matters worse, they all knew that the twins contained an unknown power that even the elders couldn't interpret._

_It was then that they could not ignore this no longer. The head of the clan upheld a meeting among the clansmen to decide the twin's fate. They soon come to a conclusion…_

"_Only if the twins are unhappy, the clan will prosper, and the people will become content…"_

_

* * *

_A young girl at the age of 8 tried to scale the wall, her fingers bleeding from the constant exercise as she tried scratched at the tiles to reach the top, where her other half watched with a forlorn expression, holding onto the bars that prevented her from escaping. 

It had been 3 years since they were imprisoned in this hell hole.

* * *

"_They will each be in a different place, in a tower where their powers or chakra are futile…in the above and below, where they would be unreachable."_

"_This clan's most cursed place, used to deposit impurities. For those who commit sins, there is no such thing as a grave where to be put to rest. Without rotting in that place even when they reached their death, they will remain there as they were thrown away…that is their fate."_

_

* * *

_

Many corpses were piled messily upon each other, a slight advantage for the raven-haired girl so she could reach closer to her destination.

* * *

"_You twins have two choices…kill one another or become imprisoned forever."_

_A scene of a pair of twin girls, facing each other as they stare at one other until they come to reach an understanding. They both grabbed onto each other's hands, their choice were clear. The man before them watched the whole interaction in silence, while the people around them glared hatefully at the twins._

"_If that is your choice…then take the twins to the tower. They are by no means to leave that place, suffering while we flourish."_

_Cheers erupted from the people, finally happy that the bad omen was to be locked up forever, to never cause them anymore harm._

_

* * *

_

"Oneechan!! We'll leave this place and I'll make sure those bastards won't separate us again!" 

She grabbed onto a corpse and dragged it to the top pile, her beautiful sapphire eyes burning with determination, never waning over the last 3 years; instead, it only became stronger. Her hair that grew longer over the years brushed against the floor as she crouched down to drag another dead body.

Suddenly, a hole, similar to a black hole in space, appeared at the wall, where another body was thrown out of by an unknown force, followed by another and another. The girl stopped and looked up in surprise. She snapped out of her stupor and ran towards the corpses and hauled them towards the pile.

Inspecting the growing pile before her, she attempted to scale the wall again, but failed as her bleeding fingers gave out.

Just when Kagome started to get back up on the wall, she felt someone behind her and turned around and saw a glimpse of someone very familiar through the vortex-like entrance. As soon as she got a good luck at his bloodied face, the child gasped in shock as the man glared and limped towards her, leaving a bloody trail behind him, his bloody sword creating a scraping noise as he dragged the tip across the ground. The sword was emitting an evil feeling around it and the man.

"O-outo-san!" The girl crawled away from her father, the clan head, never removing her gaze away from her father's manic face.

"This…everything…is the misfortune…you evil twins invited…" He grabbed onto Kagome's right ankle, preventing her from moving away from him.

"Now…the living people in this clan are only me and you…" He held the sword in front of him.

"It ends here…" He swung the sword down at the helpless girl.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

This is the revised version, seeing how I was not completely satisfied with old one.

And this 'Twins of Misfortune' plot/idea is what I'm using only from Tsubasa. This is and will not be a Tsubasa crossover, just to let you all know. Some of the dialogues you read here are from the manga.


End file.
